A Demon's Lullaby
by Ishanah
Summary: No one can escape their past. Not even a mighty Demon Lord. What happens when night and day, spring and autumn, find themselves intertwined by a past full of lies, deceit and betrayal that neither can run from any longer?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't much, but it was enough. No, it was more than enough. Amaya let out a soft sigh as her fingertips trailed ever so lightly through the water's surface. Regardless of the mists dancing across the lake's surface, she knew exactly where she was, and where she was going. The scent that lingered in the night air was warm and sweet as summer should be. A gentle breeze tugged at a few loose locks of dark hair, adding to the tranquility of the moment. Even the lightening bugs that danced and skipped along the water's surface seemed to revel in the peacefulness of the moment. It was as if the world were lost in a peaceful lullaby.

Turning the small amulet in her hand over once more, a small, sad smile crossed the face of the female daiyouki. Carefully, she slipped it around her neck. It dangled delicately against her pale skin. The lavender and white garments she wore stood out against the night which surrounded her. The night that made her feel most at ease. "So close, and yet..." Her words trailed off as she fell into silence once more. Her ears had picked up the gentle lapping of the lake water hitting the shore, which brought her golden eyes to the forefront.

Carefully, she disembarked from the tiny boat and onto the island. It was here that the mists parted as if a curtain had been pulled back by an invisible hand. Each step was careful, purposeful, and silent as her burnt out surroundings came into view. The rumors that had been whispered were indeed true, and to be honest, Amaya could barely stand to look at it. The island had been ransacked. In spite of that, on the top of a small hill, silhouetted against the full moon, sat the very marker she had been searching for.

Amaya froze. It wasn't a hill, it was a tomb. Her eyes closed at the realization that her suspicions had been right. They had been there already. They had destroyed everything surrounding her long time friend and mentor's resting place. Once the shock had subsided enough for her to move, she began her trek forward once more. It had been years since Mitsuo had been gone, but she still sot his guidance. To her relief, upon reaching the place of his rest, it was still in tact, and the barrier still stood. It was the only part of the island that hadn't been touched.

Bowing her head, the inuyouki closed her eyes, and pictured the face of her fallen friend. "Where do I go Master Mitsuo? I fear I am running out of places. It appears even my stubbornness can be worn down." The last was spoken with a hint of a smile, indicating that he was the only person she would ever admit that too.

Amaya's father had ruled over the Eastern Lands, a countless amount of years. It was towards the end of his life, that she had been taken in by Mitsuo. Mitsuo had served as Inu no Taisho for many years before he was struck down. He had been his right hand man, second in command, and had sworn to care for Amaya, a promise he had held strong to until his dieing day.

As if to answer her, the wind picked up, swirled around her once, then headed out to sea. Her eyes followed along slowly and stared off to the east, and her heart skipped a beat. Then, as if she'd been awakened from a dream, her eyes snapped down to the resting place of her friend with a rather curious expression.

The East. It was home. Or rather, it was, once upon a time. The last time she had seen her homeland, she was running for her life, and hadn't returned since. Now, something was telling her to return to the heart of it all. Her blood raced at the prospect and trepidation haunted her mind. In fact, she could barely draw breath. "As you wish, Master Mitsuo."

Amaya bowed low in respect, then departed from the burnt out husk that was once the lush and peaceful resting place of her late father figure. Silently she stepped silently back into her little boat and pushed off. Her destination? Her former home.


	2. A Chance Encounter

The slightest breeze blew in from the West, carrying the lightest and sweetest of floral scents. It swirled, lazily without a care, catching a bit of the bright rays of the sun to warm it's tantalizing scent before dropping down among the forest trees, only to ripple across the top of a small stream and ascent back up and swirl around a tall figure, followed by two smaller ones.

His amber eyes shifted to the left, the direction from which the warm, late summer scent had come from, but his pace did not slow. For the briefest of moments, a very distant sensation tugged at the back of his mind. Something familiar and warm, something... something he should remember. It bothered him, though why, he could not fathom. It was consequential however, and had no barring on his current goal, so it was pushed aside and forgotten, just like the leaves beneath his feet.

"Oh!" The small voice from behind him caught his attention, but he still did not slow. If she had something to say, she would say it. He was listening, but again, he had no intention of deviating from his course. The tiny voice was followed by a growling noise. This finally brought the proud figure to a stop. He sighed inwardly.

"Rin. If you require food, go and find it. Jaken, go with her." Lord Sesshomaru's voice came out smooth and even toned as ever. The giggle that came from the child following him told him that she was grateful for the release to do as she needed.  
"Yes my Lord," she chimed ever so lightly before the sound of her scampering off informed him that there was no point in answering.  
"U..uh m'lord? Mighten I..."  
"Jaken. Why are you still here?"

That was all that was needed. With that, the tell tail sign of the imp entering into a panicked state, followed by the running of small feet entered into Sesshomaru's ears. For some odd reason, he didn't mind either of the two that had chosen to follow him, yet there were days that his patients with them grew thin. With another inward sigh, this one of relief, he began down the path he was on once more. Though he wouldn't make it far, all things considered.

Only minutes later, the inuyouki came a stop at the edge of a grassy hill, overlooking a valley. It was a small clearing, but enough to give him a view of the lands below. It was only then, in that moment of silence, that he became aware of the small nagging sensation in the back of his mind once more. Another light breeze tickled his senses once more and his eyes shifted to the left once more. This time, narrowed ever so slightly in annoyance. He definitely knew that scent, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out from where. He did not enjoy the sensation he was having in the least. There was no reason that he, Lord Sesshomaru, should have any problem with recollection. And yet...

Golden Amber eyes cast themselves skywards, before he turned around, and began back down to where he had parted directions with Rin and Jaken. _How irritating._

* * *

This was insanity. The actions of one with a death wish. Amaya had spent her trip contemplating what exactly it was she was supposed to do upon her return to the island. Thus far, she had found only one answer, and she did not enjoy it. The female youki stood silently, on the shore and stared off into the distance. Her eyes of gold danced restlessly over the landscape before her as memories flooded back into her mind. Her mouth grew incredibly dry as she remembered so many people of a time long since past. How many centuries had she spent on the continent?

Suddenly she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was being as silly and sentimental as a human. At least that was what her late mentor would have said. That caused her to smile ever so slightly. In that respect, she was indeed an oddity in the demon world. Amaya, for as calm and collected as she was, was oddly emotional.

Exhaling slowly, the youki outcast took another step forward, and further into Japan for the first time in several years. Her heart seemed to skip a beat both in joy and fear. Would she be cut down on contact or was there anyone even left to remember who she was at all. It had been a few hundred years after all. Of course, by demon standards, that was a blink of an eye. For a moment, her calm seemed to break and Amaya turned back in the direction she'd come from, then turned back again. Before she knew what she was doing, she was going in circles between the two directions - her mind going in circles to match. Finally she stopped, and laughed at herself. Perhaps she was losing her mind. Forcing herself to focus up once more, and be more mindful of her surroundings, Amaya squared her shoulders and set off.

She hadn't slept at all the night before, or the night before that for that matter. Instead, Amaya had spent the nights questioning herself. Was going home really the right thing to do? For all she knew, she'd be killed on sight. While the Inu no Taisho would have taken the time to hear her side of things at the very least, she couldn't speak for his son. Amaya stopped walking at that thought, and her nose crinkled up in slight irritation. Even now, the thought of that stubborn, prideful, arrogant man irritated her to know end. "Sesshomaru," she mumbled under her breath. "You would have to be eldest." With a small frown, she continued on her way.

Amaya had dealt with him in the past. In fact, the two may have even been close once. But that was dead and gone. While by all rights, she was nobility, by the end, Sesshomaru had thought otherwise. Her father was a Lord, and she had inherited his station upon his death. The young son of the great Inu no Taisho, however, viewed everyone, and everything to be beneath him. Especially Amaya. She was far worse than anyone else, but she never had figured out why. And that, was where the problem lay - with Lord Sesshomaru. Her return to Japan would in fact stir talk, and talk had a habit of finding it's way to him. It had been centuries since Amaya had been forced to flee her home for the sake of her life. Though the order wasn't given by Sesshomaru, she saw absolutely no reason why he would take the time to hear her out.

"Idiot." Amaya was already angry with him, and her journey back home had only begun. "Arrogant bastard!" She clenched her jaw tightly and shot a bolt of light towards a tree branch. It cracked dangerously before falling over, sending a flock of birds into the air out of surprise and fright. Near instantly, the veil of calm draped over her once more and she inhaled deeply, straightened her shoulders, and continued walking.

* * *

_(Three days later...)_

"Hey that's mine!" A small voice of a child sounded through the clearing in an most desperate manner.  
"Don't be so stingy," came the muffled response.  
"Kagome..." Shippo whined as he looked up at her with large, sad eyes.  
"Inuyasha, don't be so mean," she stated as she looked over at the half-demon, who now had his face stuffed to the brim with ramen.  
"Wha' I do?"  
"And stop talking with your mouth full!"  
"Wha'ever," came the still muffled response as Inuyasha shoveled more noodles in his mouth.

Kagome sighed. It simply was not worth it at that point. She shook her head and rummaged around in her pack before pulling out more ramen for the small fox demon. "Here you go Shippo." She smiled at him as he took the offered food happily. Her gaze then settled on Inuyasha again. It was amazing just how much ramen he could put away. Actually, that held true for any sort of food. She seriously wondered if he had a hole in his stomach. Or a wind tunnel. Kagome glanced at Miroku and smirked to herself before taking a bite of her own food.

Her eyes turned skyward for a moment. It was so pretty. So unlike the sky of her time. This was clear, and held the richest and most amazing colors. It left her to wonder just how necessary the way of the modern world was. It seemed to be overkill after spending time in the Feudal Era. Then again, some things were rather handy. Her chocolate brown eyes dropped to the spread of food she'd brought from home, and the first aid kit.

"So what's our next move?"  
Kagome looked up at Songo and blinked, completely clueless. What was their next move? "Well," she started as she glanced at Inuyasha then back to Songo. "I suppose..."  
"We go after the jewel shards and Naraku, that's what. Nothing's changed," Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Well, yes," Songo started, trying to smooth things over before Kagome lost her patience. "But I was referring to our actual plan. Where do we go from here? All we know right now is that Naraku is no where to be found."  
"I can't sense any jewel shards near by," Kagome offered as looked down again. Her hands folded in her lap. It wasn't any help, but she already knew the question was coming, so she mine as well get it out of the way.  
"Well that's a lot of help," Inuyasha stated as he went to shovel the rest of his ramen into his mouth.  
"I know that!" Kagome's fists clenched as her eyes landed on Inuyasha. It was clear that her patience were thin if not gone already. "But you were gonna ask anyway, so I said it!"  
"Well you don't have to yell!"  
"I'm not yelling!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Yes you are! You're yelling right now!"  
That seemed to do it. Kagome's eyes narrowed before a shrill sound that formed the word 'sit' came rolling out of her mouth. In an instant, Inuyasha's face was on the ground and the remainder of his ramen was on his head. The rest of the group simply kept eating quietly there was no use getting involved. Especially when Kagome stood, turned on her heal, and started to march away before Inuyasha even had a chance to right himself. Once he did however, he grumbled, turned his back on the group, and sat there with his arms crossed looking rather indignant.

* * *

Kagome marched down the hill in a huff and into the forest. She had no intention of going far. She just wanted to get away from Inuyasha. He could be such a jerk! She blew a strand of black hair out of her eyes as she came to rest at the bottom of the small rise and stamped her foot. A mix between a growl and a frustrated noise rolled out of her throat. "Stupid Inuyasha! Why does he have to be so... so..." Another frustrated noise took the place of any intelligent words and she stamped her foot on the ground again. Her irritation quickly turned to curiosity however as a small noise caught her attention.

With eyes wide, the girl whirled around to find herself starring at a woman with long dark hair that was pulled up, revealing her slender neck, while a few strands were left displaced artfully around her delicate face. Her eyes were of the most magnificent gold color that nearly glowed, and the soft, barely visible pale blue marking that decorated her face only seemed to add to the effect. It was obvious she was a daiyouki, and a powerful one at that. Kagome froze in her steps. The woman did the same, but with a raised, curious brow. Then, just as suddenly, her gaze snapped back in the direction that Kagome had come from.

Amaya stared off into the distance. The scent that floated on the breeze was terribly familiar, and yet, not. In fact, it hung all over the human girl as well. She turned her eyes back towards Kagome and eyed her curiously. It was indeed a mixed scent. That of human and youki... that of an old friend, and a human was more like it. "Tell me girl, who have you come in contact with recently?"

Kagome took a step back. "W...what?"  
"Who have you been in contact with? Who have you been around. Speak up." Even as Amaya spoke, she could tell there was something more than that. Something was different about this girl than most humans she came in contact with. Then it hit her. This girl had spiritual powers. Even more curious, if her memory, and her sense of smell served her well.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes landed on Amaya. "Thought I picked up on a powerful youki aura. Looks like I was right."

Amaya managed to step back just in time to see a flash of red, and silver hit the ground in front of her. A rather large blade was staring her in the face, but she remained ever so calm. No, it wasn't a calm that forced her to keep her composure. It was shock. The figure before her, was clearly the source of the semi-familiar scent. The silver hair, the amber eyes... and the sword. He looked and smelled like Inu no Taisho... mostly. There was also the distinct scent of human mixed with his blood. Had the situation been different, the entire thing would have been comical. She had never pictured Inutaisho with a hanyou offspring. Though even all of that combine wasn't as big of a give away as the blade that was now pointed directly at her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen that blade. Far from it. She would know it anywhere. "Tessaiga."

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha's expression darkened, and Amaya couldn't help but smile slightly.  
"Tessaiga. Do you not know the name of the blade you wield?" The daiyouki tilted her head to the side, amusement playing in her golden eyes.  
"Of course I know it! How the hell do you know it." He widened his stance slightly, keeping Kagome behind him, and away from Amaya.  
"I knew the one who had it created." Amaya held up both hands, indicating she had no intention of drawing her own weapon.  
"Huh? What're you talkin' about?" Inuyasha looked as if he would strike at any moment, but Amaya simply stood still.  
"If you would kindly lower Tessaiga, I will tell you a story of the man I assume was your father." Amaya smiled softly, already guessing she'd struck a chord. At least she wouldn't be slaughtered as a traitor today.


	3. Awakened Memories

The camp fire flickered back and forth, occasionally popping and cracking in an attempted to break the thick silence that fell over the camp. Amaya had fallen into silence a while ago and was now standing in the shadows, just beyond where the light of the fire could reach her. Her eyes were turned skyward towards the diamond covered blackness that surrounded the world in it's hours of slumber. Each and every constellation danced through her mind as her eyes jumped from start to star, naming each one as she had when she was much younger. It had been so very long since she had cast her vision upon her home sky, and yet, it felt as if she had seen it yesterday. It was comforting.

A snap of a twig caught her attention and she turned her golden eyes back in the direction of the noise. She had to have been greatly distracted to not notice someone approaching her. Everyone was still seated around the fire with the acception of Inuyasha who had placed himself in a tree above camp and Kagome who was now paces from her with a rather guilty expression on her face. Amaya simply tilted her head to the side, questioning what the girl was up to.

"I uh... sorry," Kagome looked down at the ground for a moment, leaving Amaya to ponder the odd mixture of girl and woman that surrounded the her. She was neither and both at the same time. Throw in her spiritual powers and it gave way to a combination that the inuyouki had never really encountered before. It caused her curiosity to peak. "I just, wanted to see if you were okay." Kagome shrugged as she finished her thought.

"I am..." Amaya trailed off and contemplated her response before answering. "I am, for the time being." She sighed slightly before taking a small step to the side, indicating that she would not turn the young woman away should she choose to join her.

"Hmm." Kagome nodded but she cautiously stepped up next to the youki female.

"You need not fear me. If I wished harm on any of you, I would have done so already," she allowed a small smirk to lift the corners of her soft pink lips. "Besides, if I harmed anyone within his son's pack, I'm sure the late, yet no less great, Inutaisho would find his way back from the grave for the sole purpose of taking me back with him." Amaya cringed with the thought. She had been incredibly fond of her Lord, but she also knew how his protective streak worked, and it was something she didn't want to risk, even now. Besides, they had given her no reason to want such a thing in the first place.

Silence surrounded the pair for a moment, but Amaya offered up nothing further on the subject. Instead, she allowed her mind to turn towards her previous thoughts. She had encountered one of her former Lord's sons, the one that, until that day, she had been unaware of, but the one she really wanted to know about was his elder between the two. What had time done to him? She was aware she had changed. Being cast out of your home and taking refuge on the continent for over two hundred years would change anyone. Finally, Amaya found her voice again.

"You travel with Inuyasha, however, what of his elder brother? What of Sesshomaru? Does he stay in the West, or has his territory expanded over the years?"

"Huh? Sesshomaru? I don't really know. He and Inuyasha don't exactly get along." Kagome fidgeted a moment before looking up at the sky. "I suppose it would make sense that you know him."

"Hmm. Knew him, would be more accurate. I really am not sure what to expect now. Though, I suppose not too much has changed if he has no tolerance for his brother. He's always had a way of thinking less of those who were not... well, who were not Sesshomaru himself." She shook her head. "He was never one for patience either." Amaya chuckled lightly before she motioned back towards the camp. "Go. Sit by the fire and rest. I will not keep company with you for long. I do not wish you harm and I do not know what dangers these lands hold for me after so many years."

Kagome said nothing further. Instead she simply nodded and returned to the camp, as instructed.

* * *

_"Again!" The sound of metal against metal rang out through the practice yard along with two sets of carefully placed foot steps. The evening filtered through the trees, which were now in full bloom, and glinted off two swords as the crashed together once more. Two pairs of eyes locked intently, neither one willing to give and both with a stare so intense, it was a wonder it didn't melt the very blades in between. The deadly dance had become a clash of unbreakable wills. _

_Again the swords met, and a blur of powder blue whirled to right, bringing the attached sword down, aiming for interior of it's opponent's left knee. At the last second, the white blur swung low, barely blocking the first's sword, and easily pushing it away. What one had in speed, the other had in strength. The sound of feet sliding against the dusty ground of the training yard ripped through the area. Then, everything was silent. The two youki stood as still as statues and as silent as the grave as they stared at each other, swords raised, and ready to strike at any given moment. Then it happened, the one in white shot forward, far quicker than the one in blue has been anticipating. There was an attempt to dodge, but it came only a split second too late. Amaya stared up at Sesshomaru's cold gaze from the floor of the courtyard - his sword pressed ever so lightly against her throat. _

_"Well done." A voice sounded calmly from the other side of the training grounds and Sesshomaru eased up, putting his sword away. She had been sloppy, and he was well aware of that. It was a lesson she needed to learn, however. She needed to know how to defend herself._

_ When his eyes returned to the young woman on the ground, they were much softer and warmer than they had previously been. He extended a hand down to her and she accepted. He easily pulled her to her feet and handed her the practice sword which he'd relieved her from earlier. She accepted with a small nod, and replaced it at her side before they both turned towards their tutor. _

_"Amaya, what was your mistake?" Katsou walked over to them and stopped not five paces from the pair. He had golden eyes, much like most of his kind. His hair was long, pulled up, and darker in color. Something signifying that he was of Eastern inuyouki decent, much like Amaya. _

_"I grew too confident in my abilities, and believed I knew everything there was to know about my attacker. I failed to learn and closed my mind to other possibilities. This lead to my defeat." Amaya bowed her head, kept her eyes on the ground, and her shoulders straight. _

_"Good, you at least picked up that much. Don't bother to show up for your lessons tomorrow if you plan on being as much of an idiot then as well." Katsou turned on his heal, and left Amaya and Sesshomaru standing alone in the training yard. It was his usual way of signaling that the lessons were done for the day. _

_"Of course," she mumbled to the retreating form. Sesshomaru smirked lightly behind her, amused with her pout. She was too hard on herself at times. He placed a strong hand oh her shoulder. She glanced back to see Sesshomaru with that tell tail glint in his eyes. Amaya knew that glint well. That glint meant that he had been, or was about to be up to something. This also usually meant trouble for the both of them. _

_Amaya raised a brow, but she never got a chance to speak. Sesshomaru moved his hand off her shoulder and grabber her hand. Near instantly, he began dragging her off to the other side of the training grounds, through a gate, and into one of the private gardens of the palace. Finally he came to a stop and turn to face her. It was obvious that he was incredibly serious, even for him. He watched closely as she swallowed the growing anxiety within her. _

_Quickly she looked over their surroundings for a hint of what the young prince was up to. Everything in the garden was quiet, the flowers and cherry blossoms were in full bloom, leaving a heavy perfume in the air, there was the sound of a small waterfall in the distance, and the movement of the pool at the bottom, and a slight breeze, but nothing more. She turned back and narrowed her eyes at her long time friend suspiciously. "What it is? What's..." He placed a finger on her lips and signaled for her to remain silent. That only made her even more curious, and he knew it. What he had to say was important, however. Though he couldn't seem to understand why he felt she needed to know, or why he had to tell her before anyone else could. _

_"I overheard something today," his tone was hushed, and dangerously low. Almost to the point of a growl. Amaya's brows furrowed as her anxiety turned into concern for her long time friend. She said nothing though, and continued to watch his eyes closely. He could never hide things from her when she looked close enough. "Father has chosen a mate for me."_

_"Who?" Her words seemed to catch, and only served to create more unease in the situation._  
_"I don't know. I am not supposed to have this information yet." He seemed to be thinking about something._  
_"I see." Amaya nodded and let her gaze drop for a moment. "So what's bothering you so badly about it? I thought this was supposed to be a good thing?"_  
_He didn't answer. Instead he shook his head lightly, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "It matters not..."_

* * *

Sunlight breached the treeline and brought sudden warmth to the daiyouki's cold features. Slowly Sesshomaru's eyes opened and a hint of confusion was shown only by the slight crease in his brows. When had he fallen asleep? He hadn't felt tired, and it should have been much longer before he would have been required to sleep. His eyes scanned the area around him. He was in the same spot he'd been in the night before, and nothing had changed. Why then, had he been plagued with such useless images of his past? It bothered him that such meaningless things would appear to him.

Without a sound, he stood from his place under a tree, and began walking. He had left Rin and Jaken a couple of days prior when he had caught the scent of Naraku. Unfortunately it had only been fleeting and had turned out to simply be another worthless incarnation. Rin and Jaken would have only been in the way. His mind was still with soft images of powder blue and fair skin adorn with light markings. Not even he could have guessed that woman would have ended up a traitor. He growled slightly. He should have killed her when he had the chance.


End file.
